Blog użytkownika:Sonarcha/Ciernie plagi
Witam wszystkich! Przed wami moje długo zapowiadane opko (zapowiadane tylko na innej wikii, dla osób specjalnych ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°))! 'Będzie ono kontynuowane w zależności od reakcji na nie, i ma na celu objaśnienie świata smoków które sam stworzyłem na tej wikii. Jednak, przed rozpoczęciem chciałbym określić parę przewidywań na temat mego opka:' *'Hiccstrid nie ma, nie było, i nie będzie, na wieki wieków.' *'Nie będzie też ludziów i innych postaci z serialu i filmów, albo będą pojawiać się rzadko.' *'Smoki będą gadać, a ludzie nie będą, bo ich nie będzie.' Porady i sugestie mile widziane! Zaczynamy! Prolog Był piękny, słoneczny dzień. Na kontynencie otoczonym mgłą, Zaświatach, pewien smok siedział na klifie, pogrążony w głębokim dumaniu - co znajduje się za tą mgłą. Ów smok nie był jakimś pierwszym lepszym gadem, był to Kolcokieł odyński, jeden z najwredniejszych smoków jakie żyły na tej ziemi. - A co..-pomyślał, kierując wzrok na morze - jakbym tam wypłynął? Nikt mi nie udzieli odpowiedzi na to pytanie, więc sam się dowiem!- po czym zeskoczył na niżej położoną skałę, i stamtąd skoczył do wody. Przepłynął przez morze, aż do mgły, która nie była wcale aż tak nieprzemierzona jak się spodziewał. Zanurkował pod nią, dziwiąc się że woda jest tam tak przejrzysta. Widział wszystkie ryby które płynęły obok niego, przy okazji zjadając trochę. Mijał mnóstwo korali, każdy innej barwy. Płynął jakieś piętnaście minut, co jakiś czas nabierając powietrza wynurzając się z wody. Kiedy wypłynął na drugą stronę, jego oczom ukazało się.... więcej wody. Zielony smok rozglądnął się, szukając jakiegoś lądu. Nigdy nie widział tego miejsca, więc płynął przed siebie, miejąc nadzieje na spotkanie następnego kontynentu. Po paru minutach płynięcia przed siebie jak głupi, kolcokieł natrafił na ląd. Będąc wycieńczonym, wyszedł z wody. Zobaczył jakąś jaskinię leżącą blisko wody, więc poszedł tam by się zdrzemnąć -Dobrze więc- powiedział smok, ziewając i zwijając się w kulę kolców- Jak na razie koniec. Zdrzemnę się, to zacznę eksplorować resztę tego miejsca. Jesteśmy jeszcze blisko mojego domu, więc powinienem zobaczeć tam jeszcze taki sam klimat jak u mnie... Rozdział 1 Smok obudził się ze snu, jednak wciąż będąc zbyt zmieszanym by powiedzieć czy to co właśnie się dzieje jest snem, czy już rzeczywistością. Wstał na nogi, rozciągnął się leniwie, strosząc wszystkie swoje kolce. -Tak więc zaczynamy!- powiedział, po czym wyszedł z jaskini w której regenerował zapasy energii. Porozglądał się trochę po plaży, znajdując trochę łusek innych smoków. Ciekawe... - pomyślał - sądząc po pomarańczowym kolorze i wyjątkowej grubości, jest to łuska Zgonogrzechotnika... - po czym złapał się za głowę, zdając sobie sprawę w co się wpakował. Smoki te, z powodu grzechotek na końcu ogona, są jednymi z najgłośniejszych smoków na kontynencie, przez co są uważane przez tego kolcokła za najbardziej wkurzające istoty na świecie. Nagle usłyszał to, czego się spodziewał najbardziej. Grzechotanie zgonogrzechotników. -Hej!- powiedział pomarańczowy sześcionogi smok, poruszając kolczastą grzechotką na ogonie w lewo i prawo - A ty to kto?! Kolczasty smok odwrócił się, ukazując zęby. Miał cierpliwość do każdego smoka, poza tym jednym gatunkiem - Mam na imię Kravius, kolcokieł. A ty, czego tu szukasz? Drugi smok nie odpowiedział. Zaszył się pod piaskiem, jednak tak się trząsł że było go widać. -Dziwny jakiś...- powiedział Kravius, po czym poszedł dalej. Wiedział że inne smoki z jego gatunku mogą siać spustoszenie, ale żeby chować się przed nimi? Ale, nie miał z tym problemów. Pewnie rozniosła się wśród nich jakaś plotka o żądnym krwi smoku, czy coś... Plaża się skończyła, jednak zaczynał się las. Złoty piasek zmieniał się w czarną, bujnie pokrytą roślinami ziemię, po której zamiast krabów chodziły chrząszcze i jaszczurki. Smaczne jaszczurki. Patrząc w górę, Kravius dostrzegł mnóstwo ptaków, oraz mniejszych smoków robiących sobie pierzastą ucztę. Usiadł na jednym z konarów ogromnego drzewa po którym pełzały jaszczurki. Jeszcze smaczniejsze jaszczurki. Smok zaczął pielęgnować swoje kolce, jego główną broń. Złożył je i zaczął czyścić je z wody i piasku, pocierając nimi o drzewo. Nagle usłyszał głośny dźwięk, przypominający trzask błyskawicy połączony z uderzaniem metalu o siebie. -Nie, tylko nie to, wszystko byle nie to! - ryknął Kravius, przygotowując się do walki. Z krzaków wyskoczył smok posadzony najwyżej na łańcuchu pokarmowym, Baron Błyskawic - Zolotl. Zaczął atakować poprzez machanie naelektryzowanym ogonem, jednak nie trafiał. Zaatakował więc głową, odrzucając kolczastego smoka na parę metrów. Ten jednak zauważył, że elektryczny potwór usadowił się dokładnie pod dużym drzewem. Postanowił więc strzelić ogniem w nie, zwalając je na smoka błyskawic, i uciekł. Zolotl nie dawał jednak za wygraną, i gonił Kraviusa przez las, aż wpędził go w ślepą uliczkę. Kolczasty smok widział jak bestia zbliża się ku niemu, i elektryzuje się coraz bardziej, poprzez kłapanie szczękami i szczypcami na ogonie. Naładował swój promień, i już kiedy miał go użyć, z powietrza rzucił się na niego turkusowy Zgonogrzechotnik, przyczepiając się do niego szponami i rozwierając bestii paszczę -SZYBKO! - powiedział - STRZELAJ W PASZCZĘ!!! Kravius nie zastanawiał się długo, i strzelił kolcem w Gardziel zolotla, który przez przypadek naelektryzował. Zgonogrzechotnik zleciał z barona błyskawic, który wypluwając zakrwawiony kolec odleciał, rycząc jak bardzo dwa na jednego było niesprawiedliwe. Kolcokieł zaczął konwersację z Zgonogrzechotnikiem: - Dzięki, nie udałoby mi się to bez pomocy. - Drobiazg, ale sądzę że byłbyś do tego zdolny, jakbyś atakował go podczas gdy ten był przygnieciony drzewem. Sprytne zagranie tak swoją drogą. Jestem Tajpan tak swoją drogą. - Kravius, aka Tchórz. Miło mi... - Spojrzał się na odlatującego smoka - To... Co zrobimy? -Zostać tu nie możemy, Kravius. Jeśli on przeżył, na pewno będzie chciał nas zabić, a jeśli nie, zrobi to jego rodzina. - I tak nie miałem zamiaru tu zostawać. Chciałem tylko zobaczeć coś poza kontynentem, zobaczyłem tą wyspę, to uciekam spowrotem. -No... no tak średnio bym powiedział. Jesteś dopiero za pierwszą mgła, a Zaświaty dzielą się na kilka takich. Każda warstwa chłodniejsza i groźniejsza od poprzedniej. - O nie.... nienienie... Czyli płynę dalej... - Lecę z Tobą. Nigdy nie widziałem miejsca poza mgłą.. Kravius się zdziwił. Ktoś chcę się z nim zadawać? Przecież wszystkie inne smoki go unikają, z powodu na plagę.. - Serio? No dobra... A właśnie, wiesz co to za pomarańczowy zgonogrzechotnik siedział na plaży? Wystraszył się mnie.. - A, pewnie moja młodsza siostra, Żmija. Wcisnąłem jej kit, że jeśli nie będzie jadła skorupiaków, przyjdzie Wielki, Zły Kolcokieł i ją pożre. Nie uwierzyła, ale sądzę że twoja wizyta wiele zmieniła. Oba smoki poszły w stronę morza, z którego zamierzały wystartować. Szczególnie szczęśliwy był Kravius, bo wreszcie miał przyjaciela. Przyjaciela, z którym będzie mógł rozpocząć eksplorację... Rozdział 2 Tajpan i Kravius bez wahania wystartowali, pierwszy z powietrza, drugi z wody. Przez pierwszą część podróży panowała naprawdę niezręczna cisza. Kolcokieł nie mógł znieść milczenia i spróbował rozpocząć rozmowę. Więc - zaczął - Gdzie lecimy? - Na kolejną wyspę, również tropikalną - Wyjaśnił Tajpan. - To tyle? Żadnych haczyków, taki sam klimat jak tutaj? - Nie do końca, jest tam wulkan. Nieaktywny, ale i tak miejsce zamieszkania smoków ognistych. - Miła odmiana, nigdy nie widziałem na oczy wulkanu. Ale nie będzie pewnie tak miło jeśli mnóstwo ognistych bestii będzie chciało zrobić z nas śniadanie... Podczas rozmowy, pod wodą Kravius zobaczył mnóstwo mieniących się kolorami ryb i koralowców, przy okazji uderzając w łbem w jakąś skałę, gdy tylko przez dłuższy czas patrzył pod wodę. Po kilkadziesięciu minutach oba smoki dotarły na kolejną wyspę, wiele większą od poprzedniej. Drzew było znacznie więcej, a po wydmach chodziły mewy, karmiące się krabami. Zza drzew widać było ogromny, nieaktywny wulkan, do którego wlatywało dużo smoków, prawdopodobnie by coś zjeść czy odpocząć. Kiedy dwójka podróżników wchodziła do dżungli, za nogę tajpana chwyciło coś oślizgłego, długiego, i bursztynowego, ciągnąc go w stronę jeziora z którego ów coś wychodziło. Zgonogrzechotnik bez problemu zionął ogniem w oślizgłą mackę, otrząsając nogę z śluzu. Bursztynowy coś wrócił do jeziora, a pod nim zaczął skrzeczeć i ryczeć z bólu. - CO TO CHOLERA BYŁO?! - Wrzasnął zszokowany Kravius. - Larp. - Odpowiedział Tajpan, wciąż zajęty otrząsaniem z siebie śluzu - Mała paskuda, co ma długi jęzor, żyje pod wodą i myśli że jest fajna. Zabiłbym, ale szkoda mi go. To, że Bogowie umieścili go w ciele upośledzonej salamandry ze skrzydłami jest dla niego wystarczającą karą za grzechy poprzedniego żywota. Kravius naprawdę był zaskoczony nienawiścią swego przyjaciela do smoków tego gatunku, ale nic nie mówił. Nie jego sprawa, co one mu zrobiły. Poszedł więc dalej, pożerając napotkane po drodze jaszczurki i ptaki. Po dosyć długiej podróży przez gąszcze i zarośla, znalazł się u podnóża wulkanu, o którym mówił Tajpan. Musiał jednak odpocząć pod jednym z drzew, więc położył się i zaczął spać. W tym samym czasie przybył zgonogrzechotnik, który również postanowił się przespać. Wokół wulkanu było dosyć ciepło, więc smoki nie miały problemu z zaśnięciem. Jednak fauna tutejszej dżungli miała co do intruzów inne plany. Zza drzewa wystrzeliła kula elektryczności, lecąc pare centymetrów nad Kraviusem, który od razu zerwał się na równe łapy. Podobnie uczynił jego kompan po usłyszeniu wybuchu tuż za nim. Z koron drzew wyszedł Zolotl, ale nie taki zwykły. Miał czerwone, świecące ślepia wypełnione wściekłością, czarne łuski, białe szczypce na głowie i ogonie, a przez grzbiet przebiegał mu wzór przypominający żebra i kości. Był to niezwykle rzadki, ale niezwykle niebezpieczny Nieumarły Zolotl. Zaryczał tak głośno, że można było usłyszeć miliony smoków uciekających jak najdalej, a dla intruzów był to ryk świadczący o tym, że zaraz zostaną zaproszeni na kolację, na której głównym daniem będą oni. Niemalże od razu zaczęli uciekać, jednak nie dało to zbyt dużych efektów, elektryczny potwór był od nich szybszy. Schowali się więc w jaskini pod wulkanem, udając im się go zgubić. Siedzieli cicho, spanikowani. Czysto? - zapytał Kravius, wciąż bardzo cicho. Tajpan wyjrzał z jaskini, i ujrzał Zolotla rozrywającego na strzępy Larpa. - Nie. - oznajmił. - To co robimy? Nie możemy siedzieć tu bezczynnie, ten elektryczny gałgan nas w końcu dopadnie. Wyjść nie możemy, bo wtedy to już bez wątpienia trafimy do grobu. - Mam pewien pomysł. Idąc dalej przez tą jaskinię, pewnie trafimy do środka wulkanu. Jeśli zolotl za nami pójdzie, prawdopodobnie zostanie zaatakowany pierwszy przez smoki ogniste, jako najlepszy kąsek. - Dobra, powinno zadziałać... Kravius podszedł do zagrożenia, i strzelił w nie kulą ognia. Ten zostawił posiłek, i ruszył w pogoń za celem. Ten jednak uciekał przez kręte korytarze, zabierając z sobą swego towarzysza. Byli mniejsi, więc łatwiej było im się przemieszczać, jednak bestia nie dawała za wygraną, co jakiś czas próbując ich trafić elektrycznością. Po krótkim, pełnym tuneli i ciasnych przejść pościgu, udało im się dojść do wnętrza wulkanu, w którym podróżnicy zachowywali się bardzo cicho. Zolotl natomiast od razu po wejściu do tunelu zaryczał, by ukazać swoją dominację. Był to jednak błąd, albowiem z przeciwnego korytarza wyszedł bezskrzydły smok z piłą na ogonie, również najwyżej w łańcuchu pokarmowym: Lawakieł. Zaryczał jeszcze głośniej, próbując przegonić intruza, nie widząc pozostałych smoków. - CZY MÓGŁBYŚ ŁASKAWIE WYJŚĆ, I NIE NARAŻAĆ MNIE NA KONTAKT Z TWOIM KRETYNIZMEM?! - Zawarczał, kręcąc piłą na ogonie. - CHYBA TY! - odpowiedział zolotl, wystrzeliwując pierwszą salwę kul energii. Ognisty smok ominął atak, i uderzając ogonem o podłogę wysypał iskry, próbując podpalić swego przeciwnika. Nie dało to jednak efektu, albowiem elektryczny smok wyszedł z pola rażenia, jednocześnie wystrzeliwując kolejne pociski, tym razem trafiając. Lawakieł nie dawał jednak za wygraną, i wystrzelił pocisk magmy, osłabiając przednie skrzydło bestii, uniemożliwiając jej lot. Po tym ataku zaczął uderzać przednimi łapami w ziemię, wytwarzając lawowe pęknięcia, które oparzyły łapy przeciwnika, który wskoczył na sufit. Po zeskoczeniu, chwycił lawakła za szyję, poraził prądem, i cisnął nim w ścianę. To jednak aktywowało jego Magmowy Szał, po którym z lekkimi trudnościami wstał, i rzucił się na swojego przeciwnika, który teraz spadł na poziom ofiary. Zolotl Został oparzony poprzez lawę, a drugi smok piłą odciął mu ogon. Elektryczny smok starał się uciec, ale był trzymany w stalowym uścisku zębów Lawakła, któremu udało się chwycić go za kark. Ognisty smok wbił szpony w czaszkę ofiary, zabijając ją, i przystępując do posiłku. W tym czasie podróżnicy z innej wyspy uciekli z jaskini na świeże powietrze. Starczyło im wrażeń na ten dzień, więc schowali się w znacznie mniejszej jaskini, której wejście zakryli pobliskim przewróconym drzewem. W tym momencie zasnęli, miejąc nadzieję że tym razem nic nie postanowi dodać ich do dzisiejszego menu. Koniec rozdziału 2! Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania